


Distractions

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Al wont quit talking, Arranged mommy and daddy time, Blowjobs, Ed can't handle it, F/M, Phone Calls, Sexy Winry, Smut, Torture, distraction, yummy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Edward is talking to his brother on the phone. Winry wants some attention. Looks like she will just have to distract him. Too bad Al just won't get off the phone.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rando29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/gifts).



> I do not own any Fullmetal characters.

                Having a newborn was a handful in itself. And although they loved having him, and loved him very much, finding time for themselves was put on the burner. At the end of the day, Edward and Winry would collapse in their bed and have just enough energy to curl up to each other. And it wasn’t their son’s fault. Winry was still managing her business, which had fallen behind with the birth of her son. She didn’t hold it against the little one, but instead worked harder. Edward had officially taken time from his adventures to help. He felt like he’d be abandoning them if he came back only to leave shortly after. This didn’t mean his studies were left undone. He was constantly working on something. He had even made trips to see General Mustang. Neither parents were left idle. So, the day that Alphonse called, it was a needed relief for Ed.

                Ed and Al did not get to talk very often, but when they did, the calls were long, and the attention of her dear husband was focused intently on his brother. It was expected. Al had been nominated, more accurately assigned, as an ambassador for Amestris. He was only 18 years old with no experience, so it was rather stressful. To add to it, Al was learning a new language and was waist deep in Alkahestry training. Ed had already told Winry how he was also trying to have a relationship with Mei. There wasn’t a lack of conversation. Edward was more than happy to brag about his son, which Al was excited to see soon. He wanted to tell Al everything about him, from diapers to sounds his son made in his baby’s sleep.  The only thing that Ed continued to forget was the phone bill each month.

                “Sounds just like you, Brother.”

                “Looks like me too,” Ed laughed loudly. Probably too loudly. “When he gets older, Win is going to have a hard time distinguishing us apart!”

                “You will have to grow a beard.”

                She watched as she knew they were having a good time, even if she couldn’t hear Al on the other end.

                “And look like Hohenheim? No way. I’m growing some chin hair. But I won’t have a beard like that bastard.”

                He leaned over the table laughing into the phone back to the door. He didn’t notice his wife leaning in the doorway. He didn’t even remember the promise they had made to each other. He wouldn't even admit that he had lost track of time. There Winry stood, leaning against the doorway, watching him with her head tilted, clearly irritated. She was in her pajama pants, and one of his button-up shirts. It was from the dirty pile, but it smelled like him, and it brought her comfort. When he did turn around and grin at her, he didn’t take another thought in her. He just grinned and nodded to her, expecting her to go to bed without him like normal. What he didn’t see was the red lace lingerie under his shirt, Or noticed the delicate, rather exposing, lace panties she wore under her pants. The sexy surprise went unnoticed. As Winry expected, he didn’t remember. Their plans to reconnect as parents, and spouses, went forgotten by him.

                He heard her walk away from the living room and into the kitchen area. Maybe she was fixing some tea. He didn’t mind. He didn’t want her to stay awake on his occasion. “I have tried to grow a beard here, but beards aren’t exactly common over here.” Alphonse continued to go on. “It’s pretty thin and Mei gives me such a hard time for it.”

                “Winry gives me some grief, says I’m too prickly for kissing.” Ed leaned back in the chair, putting it on two legs as he put his feet on the table.

                “There is some serum here that makes hair soft. I wonder if it will work for your beard. I will bring some when I visit.”

                He continued to hear her pad around the house and he turned his head to see her in the doorway again. He put his hand over the receiver and smiled. “Go to bed, Love. I’ll be up soon.” He could hear Al just going on about his newest progress.

                “Edward,” she whined. “We…_

                Ed turned back and laughed into the phone. “I’m sure you will figure that out. You’re an Elric after all! Those Xing people have no idea what they are dealing with!”

                He didn’t hear her walk away and he leaned back to see her glaring at him. He pointed to the phone, indicating Al’s incessant talking.

                “Edward,” she said again, this time a bit firmer. “You promised!”

                He didn’t really remember anything, especially with the distraction of his brother in his ear. “I’ll be there soon,” he whispered again. But she only rolled her eyes. He shrugged her off and agreed with his brother with another laugh. He might have heard her walk off, but Alphonse continued onto his next topic.

                “For three days she had me running from one place to another! It was only awful because I couldn’t understand anyone, and no one understood me!”

                “Are you catching on?”

                He heard Al snort into the phone. “Trying. I mean, Mei does help me along, but they talk so fast. Thankfully they are a patient culture.”

                Ed laughed loudly again. “I don’t think any of us know patience in Amestris.”

                He looked over his shoulder as a slipper flew by his face. Winry was still standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips, the other slipper in hand.

                “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’ll be quiet.”

                “Ed, you need to get off the phone.”

                He put up a finger as Al continued going on in his hear. Another slipper hit him in the back of the head. So, he glared at her and waved his hand at her. “One minute, Woman!”

                Al continued in his ear. “I never thought that a cat that big could be so cuddly. I at first was a bit intimidated. But I really like tigers now! The ones they have here at the palace just love me!”

                Ed felt something else hit his head. It was a piece of clothing by the soft _flop_ it gave when it hit him and wrapped around his neck. He pulled it off, noticing it was her pants. He face went red and he turned around fully to see her in those lace panties, his shirt unbuttoned, and the sexy, oh so sexy, lingerie underneath. He held back the impending nosebleed. “Hey Al,” he choked out. Winry grinned, raising her eyebrows at his attraction for her.

                “I know you like dogs more,” Al continued quickly, obviously not hearing his brother’s distraction on the other end. “Mei isn’t such a big dog person, but they have these dogs here that are for the sole purpose of comfort! They aren’t like Den, or Riza’s dog, Hayate! They don’t even bark.”

                Ed didn’t hear a thing his brother was saying as his wife took a step forward, letting her arm which was above her head on the wall to drift down to her side. “Al,” he mumbled again.

                “But, I did notice they have these dogs that hunt rats. They are interesting…”

                He couldn’t just hang up on his brother. They hadn’t been talking that long. And he didn’t have the heart to just hang up. Chances were that Al would call back and say that it was a bad connection. Winry took another slender step towards him and he felt his pants instantly grow tight. Why the fuck did she have to be so beautiful? His jaw fumbled open and shut as he tried to decide how he was going to get Al off the phone, or how to … There was no alternative. They hadn’t had satisfying intercourse in weeks. His balls reminded him so. “Way cool,” he agreed with his brother on the phone. He didn’t really know what he was responding to either. His attention was on Winry, and her stalk towards her own prey.

                “When I visited Ling two weeks ago, I had this little kitten that followed me around. It was supposed to be a mousing cat, but it wasn’t good at it.”

                “Uh huh,” Ed mumbled again. She was at his knees, her hands squeezed around them before running up his thighs. Her thumbs on the inside pressed firmly as she got closer to his groin. “Win,” he whispered. “Oh, God…”

                She put a finger to his lips and shook her head. It’d be more than embarrassing if Alphonse caught onto what she was doing. And he really wanted to hang up. Her fingers danced over his legs, up and down, circling around his knees, before reaching his groin and retreating. He pulsed madly in his pants. There were no sounds in his ears. He couldn’t hear his brother, the sound of her hands rubbing against his pants, or even her subtle moans.

                “Brother?”

                Ed snapped awake.

                “Are you listening to me?”

                “Yeah,” Ed coughed lightly. “Yeah, I am. Just got distracted a bit. I’m listening” He instantly slapped himself in the face. He could have just told him that he was distracted, and he’d call Al back later. But it was too late now.

                “Like I was saying, Ling has been working up a specific trade agreement with minerals. I think….” Al’s voice drifted away through the phone was gripped tightly to his ear. Ed was almost afraid he was going to break the phone with the tight grip he had. It was something like salts and ore… he didn’t know. All he knew was her bottom lip was sliding up his enlarged, and rather achy balls, up the protruding bulge that was his dick. Her eyes glistened mischievously up him and he swore he heard her snicker. Ed supposed this was an appropriate punishment for his ignorance. He was starting to remember now and he not only felt bad, but he begged any higher power that she wasn’t going to tease him to the point of breaking and walk away.

                “Have you heard from Mustang? I did write to him about Führer  Grumman meeting us in Youswell. But I haven’t heard back. You will have to try to get away and meet us there for a few days.”

                “Yeah,” Ed choked out, feeling her hands run up his chest. “Yeah, I think we can work that out.” He leaned his head back, holding in a frustrated gasp as her nails scraped against his shirt, running back to his belt. “But hey…”

                Al wouldn’t let him get another word in as he started going on about his political responsibilities.

                That was fine. It was a good point that he could zone out. Winry was undoing his belt with efficiency, as it was a practiced action. He lifted his hips, biting his bottom lip as she pulled it from its loops. It was harder not to make any sounds than it was to see her completely in charge of him.

                “General Mustang did write that you were considering being back in the military just for the Alchemy evaluations, certifications, and regulations.”

                “Yeah,” Ed whined out.

                “Brother are you okay?”

                Ed coughed. “Yeah, just…”

                “I think it’s a good idea. I mean, I know how much you didn’t like being in the military, but I bet Winry would love you in a uniform.”

                Ed banged his fist on the table lightly at Al’s insinuation. If only he knew. Her hands had unbuttoned and zipped down his pants. Her fingers teased his boxer’s buttoned flap. And as his fingers gripped the table in frenzied angst for release. His brother still babbling on in his ear. As she finally released his rod from its confinement, it jumped from the boxers with enthusiasm. Al didn’t need to know that he pulled the phone from his ear and held it up on the table as he let his head dropped back again with a hiss.

                Winry pushed herself up, holding herself on his knees. Her lips pressed against his jawline before taking the phone. “Oh no,” she whispered as she breathed on his dry lips. He wanted to taste her, ravish her, pin her against the wall and punish her, to say the least for this. “You need to keep talking with him.” She placed the phone against his ear. Yup, as he suspected. This was punishment via Winry.

                “Al,” he tried to beg his brother, but his voice was too soft. The words only escaped as a breath. “I… I…” He felt her take his tip in between her lips, sucking roughly at it. His free hand hovered over her, afraid to touch her, but needing her to go deeper on him. He needed it at this point. She was encouraging the building of pressure that was in his stomach. He lifted his hips as his hand pulled at his pants to rid his hips from them.

                “It’s frustrating…” Al continued to rattle on.

                “Al,” he tried to interrupt again.

                It didn’t work. He was sure that Al couldn’t even hear him. Winry could. Winry could hear the desperation, the heavy breaths that he held in, and the groans that were deep in his chest. He was holding it all in so not to have Alphonse embarrass him. She didn’t help him remove his pants. She wasn’t that generous. She watched his fingers shake, as they struggled to push them lower. With a grin and a quick look up at him, making sure his golden eyes met solidly with her blue before she dropped her mouth as deep as she could take him. Ed gasped loudly into the phone and he heard his brother’s rambling stop suddenly. He didn’t hear the questions, or the concerns from Alphonse either. He only held back the orgasm that threaten to breach the walls. He felt the precum seep through and Winry suck harder at his base, swallowing his pre-ejaculation with a delicious hum.

                “Brother?”

                Ed put the phone to his ear. “Sorry.”

                “Am I interrupting something?”

                Winry grasped the base of his dick while she receded with a generous pop as she reached the end.

                “Sorry… uh…” Ed didn’t know what to say. He was sure that Al knew, but he wouldn’t come out and say it.

                “Can I please have your attention, Ed? This is important.” Al grumped loudly before continuing on. “As I was saying, the expansion…” Blah blah blah…

                _What’s important is what is going on between my legs!_ Ed growled to himself as she slowly lowered her mouth onto him again. Her fingers pulled down his pants, him lifting his hips, thrusting into her mouth, but allowing her to rid him of more constraints. She sucked harder as she pulled up before pulling his boxers off, them swallowing him again. Her fingers teased his balls, gently touching him. And, oh, how she was driving him insane. Where he needed to just come, bang against her with force, she was teasing him inch by inch, and not going anywhere the speed he ached for.

                “Al,” he begged into the phone, clearing his throat before he felt her tongue slide down his shaft, licking at his tight and swollen testicles. “I… I need to go…”

                Al stopped, finally hearing his brother’s interruptions. “Oh, I guess it is late. And you have a baby to care for. I’m sure he’s going to be up any moment to be changed huh.”

                Ed nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued to focus on not loosing to her little torturous game. “Yeah…” He took a deep breath.

                “Funny, because I sometimes get up when I hear Mei’s cousins cry. They are just babies too. But I have been playing with them on my time off…”

                _He won't fucking shut up_. Ed looked down at his wife who was looking at him with complete amusement. “I give,” he mouthed. “I’m sorry.”

                She shook her head and snickered. “You promised me tonight,” she whispered back. She took off his shirt, pressing her breasts together in the revealing lace. She was sure that when she bent over to rub her soft bosom against him, that he'd get a clear image of her cleavage.

                “God,” he swore lightly. “Fuck you.” He heard her snicker again as his abs clenched together and her bit his fist to hold a moan in.

                “He’s really adorable. I think you’d like him, Ed.”

                Shut up, he thought angerly. “Al…” He gasped as Winry mounted him. Her legs carefully put on either side of his waist, and her warm, rather wet, delectable, pussy pressed up against him. Of course, he was not so “delicate” as he’d put it. And he didn’t want to give it to her delicately. She was going to scream for mercy, scream for release when he was done with her. And she’d probably beat the shit out of his for making her wake the baby. Her hips shifted, grinding along his rod, letting her breasts fall in front of his face.

                “I found the two of them playing in the courtyard.”

                “Al,” Ed tried to interrupt again.

                “Xiao Mei doesn’t like them. I think they torture the poor panda.”

                He went to interrupt his, now rather irritating brother, again but Winry put her finger on his lips. She shook her head as he moved her hips against his. He watched with agony as she lifted her hands to her hair, arching her back, and her chest forward. After having their son, her breasts were indeed bigger. Most days it was hard to not touch them all the time, and here she was just flaunting them in his face. He continued to pulse under her as the growing need to explode grew in his stomach. And yet, his brother continued to run on in his ear. She lifted herself, able to find him with her steady hand, and steady his tip to her dripping entrance. He moaned, letting it over the phone.

                “Brother?”

                He couldn’t deal with it anymore. Fuck the both of them. He slammed the phone on its receiver and grabbed Winry’s hips tightly. She gasped at the sudden roughness, but arched her back nonetheless, reaching out to run her fingers down his chest again. He thrust up sharply, watching her buck her hips again. It was maddening. Edward had always been the man to service her, to give her every detailed affection as she had when he was a _little_ loud mouth punk. She’d stuck by him, made sure his automail was in top-notch shape, even if he was being a little shit. Now it was his turn to repay her. He swore for the rest of his life, she’d never go unsatisfied. However, he was unsure of tonight, to that moment.

                “You make me so damn bad,” he moaned, trying to not let himself come completely undone.

                “I’m glad I have such an effect on you,” she groaned. “I was worried there for a second.”

                He laughed as his hands squeezed her hips again. “Yeah, because my raging erection does not favor the prettiest woman in Amestris.”

                She bucked sharply against him with a snicker.

                “I can’t hold on…”

                Winry bent forward, putting her head on his. His chest heaved heavily, his lungs burning as he sucked air through his mouth. “Then don’t hold on. Just let it go.” She kissed him softly, as she had tempted him to bed once before. It was soft enough that he wanted more but enough to get his heart to stop.

                Edward pulled her hips forward as his abs tightened, his hips flexing upwards and his body He felt as if someone had kicked him in the stomach, his breath caught inside his raging chest, as he felt himself just short of exploding. His eyes squeezed shut, but in the next moment, he heard her call out his name and felt her tighten around him, sucking at him, milking him for all he was worth. She said his name again and he reflexively opened her eyes to see her head tossed back, her hands squeezing her swollen breasts. If he did have anything left in him, he would have come again. She was gorgeous, prettier than the sunsets of Resembool, the lush forests of the West, or even the blue skies of Briggs. She was his world, to say the least. He didn’t disappoint, and he continued to give her everything last drop of himself until his body collapsed and hers fell upon his chest. His body ached as hers twitched.

                “God damn it, Win.” He wheezed. “Sex like that can’t be good for our health.”

                “I beg to differ,” she rasped, her fingers gliding over his sweaty chest. “Exercise is definitely good for a lazy ass like you.”

                He laughed as he tried to sit up straight. “Anything that good can’t be good for you.” He lifted her chin with his finger to kiss her, to taste her. Because tasting her was the last thing he needed to complete the experience. “I think Al knows.”

                “Maybe he won’t keep your attention so long next time.”


End file.
